


Jingle All the Way

by verhalen



Series: Northern Lights [18]
Category: Multi-Fandom, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Worldweavers - Multiverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Christmas Shopping, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Empathy, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitivity, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Incest, Incestuous House Of Finwë, One Shot, Past Lives, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Polyamorous Character, Reincarnation, Rough Sex, Soren being Soren, Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: December 2019.  Sören comes down to Reykjavik to go Christmas shopping with his best friend Frankie, and finally deal with his feelings for her.Smutty one-shot set in theNorthern Lightsuniverse between the end ofChains of Eternityand beginning ofFlames of Eternity, may not make sense if you haven't readChains.





	Jingle All the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Chantress for the title. :P

**December 2019**  
_Reykjavik, Iceland_  
  
  
After the forty-five minute flight from Akureyri to Reykjavik, Sören didn't mind the walk to catch the bus, stretching his legs. It was a bitter cold day, and snowing, but Sören had always tolerated the cold well, his partners calling him "a living space heater" and "a human blanket", throwing off a tremendous amount of body heat, such that he only needed a scarf and gloves with his wool trenchcoat, no hat.  
  
His first stop was not to take the bus, but to check into a hotel near the airport; Maglor and Dooku knew he'd be gone overnight and he was sure they could entertain themselves for an evening. This trip had been Dooku's idea anyway, getting on his case about why he hadn't said anything still to Frankie, his female best friend who he'd fallen in love with. Sören had fallen into a bit of a funk over the fall, but since his birthday in late November he was finally starting to feel like his old self again, though he had the occasional pang thinking about Vanimórë. And Dooku was right - it was time to say something. So Sören had the idea to go Christmas shopping in Reykjavik, and take Frankie with him.  
  
As he rode on the bus, he watched the snow fall on the city. Iceland only got four hours of daylight in the wintertime and the sky had that pre-sunset golden wash. When Sören arrived at the place that Frankie shared with his sister Margrét and their paramour Kol, the sun was starting to set. Frankie answered the door, and it seemed appropriate to Sören that the snow and ice was mixed with the sky's fire as he laid eyes on her. For a moment they just looked at each other and then Frankie threw her arms around him.  
  
They went back to the bus stop and waited for the bus. Frankie had known ahead of time Sören was coming. She was wearing a jaunty blue-and-white crocheted hat atop her flame-red pixie cut, matching a light blue hooded coat with faux fur trim. She had a blue backpack with her for carrying things, and she held it with a mischievous grin on her face. Sören finally asked, "What?"  
  
"What do you mean, what?"  
  
Sören raised an eyebrow. "You're up to something."  
  
"I have a present for you."  
  
Even though he and Frankie no longer lived in the poverty they'd experienced sharing a flat together above a coffee shop in Greenwich - both were quite comfortable these days - Sören still felt self-conscious about Frankie getting him anything. He was touched and stern all at once. "You didn't have to buy me anything -"  
  
"I didn't buy it, you cunt."  
  
Sören laughed. One of the things he found most endearing about Frankie was her foul mouth, and her Cockney accent. He had fallen in love with her personality above and beyond her looks, though she was still lovely to him with her red hair, petite stature, full-figured curves.  
  
He'd tread lightly until he'd found out she was bisexual and not exclusively into women, confessing his own past interest in a woman he'd met years ago who was now dead. Frankie had mused aloud at what would have happened if they'd each known the other was bi and not 100% gay, back then, and the question had hung there. Even when Sören's sister had said she didn't mind sharing Frankie so long as he was good to her, he'd still been worried about crossing that line. But now, hearing the old familiar "cunt" aimed at him - how he'd missed that - it strengthened his resolve to say something, somehow, somewhere. Today.  
  
"I made it. Your aunt Gitta taught me how to crochet and I made this." She put her hands on her cap. "And that's all the hint you're getting from me."  
  
"OK. I feel bad because I didn't come down with anything to give you." _Well, I do have something to give you... it's in my pants._ Sören didn't say that out loud, and he shielded his mind as quickly as he could to not let that thought escape across their Force bond.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you to. But just seeing you again is present enough." Frankie took his hand and squeezed. "Akureyri isn't that far of a flight but it still feels like we don't see each other often enough."  
  
"No, we really don't." Sören's throat tightened. "I'd like to change that."  
  
"Me too." Frankie put her arms around him, and Sören planted a feather-light kiss on her forehead. This was nothing out of the ordinary - they'd done that plenty of times - but Sören thought about sliding his lips down her nose and kissing her mouth. And he didn't. He thought about saying something then, and he didn't.  
  
He yelled at himself internally on the bus. _When? When are you just going to say it?_  
  
_Soon._  
  
The timing had to be right. He didn't know what "right" entailed, but he knew he'd feel it when the moment came.  
  
On the bus Frankie leaned on him. They got off at the mall, which Sören felt cheesy about immediately, like they were a couple of teenagers rather than a man of thirty-five and a woman of twenty-four respectively. But Frankie didn't seem to mind. Iceland was still fairly new to her, having moved here in 2018, and she was still taking everything in. Sören realized as he showed her around places he'd been dozens if not hundreds of times already, and was cheered by Frankie's exuberance, that Maglor must have felt similarly when he took Sören to different places around the world years ago and it was new and exciting to Sören rather than the same old thing to a man who had wandered the Earth for thousands of years. Frankie was especially thrilled by stuffed animals - which made Sören feel less awkward about his own fondness for soft toys - and there was a candy shop. Sören and Frankie took a break to get hopped up on sugar before entering a clothing store.  
  
It was here where Sören felt a twinge of sadness, missing his cousin Ari who lived in Scotland now with his new boyfriend Harrison. Ari was due to visit for the holidays, but he'd be going back to Scotland before the end of the year. Of all of Sören's family, Ari had seemed the least likely to ever leave Iceland, and his doing so really threw Sören for a loop, even though he was glad Ari had found happiness. Looking at the traditional Icelandic sweaters, Sören was reminded of Ari, buying one to remind Ari of home, and one for Harrison to welcome him to the family. He thought about buying one for Kol too, but he rather got the impression that Kol was like him with body heat and would be uncomfortable in heavier clothing.  
  
Frankie was off in another section of the men's department, and when Sören found her she was at a cash register near the socks-and-underwear section, paying for something. Sören decided to buy the sweaters there, as he could carry his bag and receipt around while he browsed other parts of the store. Frankie shifted her weight from one foot to the other while Sören checked out, the evil grin back on her face. Sören gave her a look when his bag was in hand.  
  
"Now you bought me something, didn't you," Sören said.  
  
"Mmmmaybe." Frankie took his hand. "Come on."  
  
They went to the women's section next. Most of what was there was too feminine for Frankie's tastes but not necessarily for Margrét, and Sören decided on a glittery black sweater for his sister, getting Frankie's opinion. Then Frankie went wandering into the underwear and lingerie, which Sören felt a bit weird about browsing even with a female companion. Weirder still with the idea that Frankie might be getting racy lingerie as a gift for his sister. But his cell phone went off and it was Frankie, and she asked simply, "I'm by the fitting room. Can you come here for a sec?"  
  
Swearing to himself, Sören marched through the underwear and found Frankie lingering at the fitting room entrance. She told the saleswoman, "I'm with stupid," and the saleswoman laughed as Frankie dragged Sören in, Sören laughing and rolling his eyes. There were chairs near the fitting room stalls and she shoved him down in one. "Sit."  
  
Sören sat and checked his e-mail on his phone, until he heard a clear of the throat. He looked up and saw Frankie in a light pink lace bra and panties. He heard himself let out a low whistle before his mouth went dry.  
  
Frankie did a twirl. "This look all right?"  
  
"That looks... better than all right." He swallowed hard. "I'm sure Kol and Margrét will be, ah, pleased."  
  
Frankie nodded. "I never used to be into wearing this kind of stuff but your sister showed me it can be fun. Er, that was TMI."  
  
"It's... don't worry about it." Sören was trying very hard not to stare at her breasts, and failing. His cock was starting to wake up, and he was glad for the trenchcoat even if it was a bit too warm indoors.  
  
"I've got a couple other pairs in different colors that are the same size so I know they'll fit now... uh, I have one more thing to try on."  
  
Frankie ducked back into the fitting room stall and then she came out in a red-and-black lace-trimmed babydoll nightgown. Even though it was a little less revealing than the bra and panties, for some reason Sören thought it looked even sexier on her, fighting back the mental image of kneeling before her, hiking up the skirt of the nightgown and burying his face in her. Frankie was blushing furiously, and Sören wondered how much of that fantasy she'd seen, if any.  
  
"That's... wow. That's better than all right, too."  
  
"Which of these do you like better?"  
  
Sören licked his lips. "They all look good on you, but I like the nightie a little more."  
  
"OK. I'm getting all of them but I just wanted... an opinion. Let's buy our stuff and we can be out of here."  
  
After they paid, they left the mall and got back on the bus. "You have plans for dinner?" Frankie asked. "You could come back to the house -"  
  
"I'm staying at the hotel," Sören said, "and was going to eat in the restaurant or have room service, maybe."  
  
"Well, aren't you fancy."  
  
Sören laughed. "You're welcome to join me, though!" Sören had already let his sister know the purpose of the hotel room, and now Frankie was about to find that out as well.  
  
"All right, I think I will."  
  
At the hotel, Sören led Frankie to his room. "Let's relax for a bit first, drop off our bags." He called room service to bring hot cocoa, and Frankie put on the stereo. Sören took off his gloves, scarf and trenchcoat. "God, it's warm in here."  
  
"It's a bit toasty, yes." Frankie was wearing a plush blue sweater that brought out the blue of her grey-blue eyes, and jeans. "Usually I just wear a T-shirt around the house because it's so bloody warm there, I put on something warmer today but probably didn't need it."  
  
"You mind if I get on something more comfortable?" Sören asked, seeing the beginning of opportunity. "I think I probably want to just eat dinner in here, after being out around crowds and all the noise." He gestured to his head, meaning empathic noise. That wasn't a lie - indeed, his own connection to the Force had gotten stronger since taking Vanimórë's blood in August and becoming immortal himself. But it wasn't the full reason, either.  
  
Just before Frankie could answer that, room service was there with hot cocoa. Once they were off, Frankie said, "Sure, you can go get changed."  
  
"Just as well, because this hot chocolate needs to cool down," Sören said, watching the steam rise.  
  
"Here." Frankie opened her backpack and took out one of the bags from the store. "You get one of your Christmas gifts early, while you're changing."  
  
Sören raised an eyebrow.  
  
Frankie threw the bag at him - it jingled. Sören gave her a look, Frankie grinned, and then Sören took the bag into the bathroom. When he was naked, he opened the bag to see its contents. There was a garish red thong with the words HO HO HO in white letters, and a sprig of fake mistletoe on the crotch with jingle bells replacing the mistletoe berries.  
  
Sören put it on, and came out.  
  
Frankie had just swallowed a mouthful of hot cocoa and spat when she saw him, doubling over and clapping her hands, heaving with laughter, tearing up. "That's even better than I thought," she giggled.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this."  
  
"OK, but it's you."  
  
Sören used the Force to throw a pillow at her; she ducked and Force threw a pillow at him.

Sören walked over to the bed. "I'm surprised it fits...?"

"Maglor told me what size underwear you take."

"...Mkay." _I'll have to thank him for that later._ Sören swore he could hear Maglor laughing all the way back in Akureyri.

"Well, at least I can't complain about being too warm now," Sören said, and stretched out on the bed, using the Force to bring a cup of hot chocolate over.  
  
"I guess not. Here, I'm gonna use your loo." Frankie got up then, and went to the bathroom.  
  
Sören was so flustered he hadn't even noticed Frankie took her backpack in with her, and he wondered about that. Then as he finished his cocoa, she came out in the black-and-red babydoll nightgown he'd admired on her earlier, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"That... wasn't entirely for Margrét and Kol?"  
  
Frankie climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours up to him, and then over him. She grabbed him by the curls and kissed him hard, and Sören groaned into the kiss. He kissed her back, arms around her. Her hand slid down to the bulge in his thong, rubbing gently.  
  
"I've been waiting for this," she husked.  
  
"Me too." Sören's eyes met hers. "I'm sorry I didn't, you know, say anything sooner -"  
  
"We were both afraid. I get it. But I think we should just let go and love each other, and things will work out somehow."  
  
Sören kissed her again. With their foreheads touching, noses rubbing together, breath mingling, Sören's hands ran over her curves. He savored the softness of her skin, her thickness, like a fertility goddess made flesh. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I think I've always loved you, and just... didn't know what I was feeling."  
  
"Me either. But now we do."  
  
"I wish I'd known." Frankie looked into his eyes, and hers were sad. "Maybe you could have avoided that creep Justin altogether -"  
  
"Maybe." Sören sighed. "Maybe there's another universe where we did get together then." His fingers lingered on a nipple pebbling through her nightgown. "Where it was you in my bed, and not him."  
  
"God, yes." Frankie shivered at his touch. Then she took his hand and kissed it. "I guess we'll have to make up for lost time."  
  
They kissed again, and Sören began kissing and licking her neck, making Frankie moan and tremble against him, and then she slipped the top of her nightgown down, revealing large, generous breasts with hard pink nipples, pierced like his own, but hers were with barbells while he had captive bead rings. At the sight of her breasts Sören sighed and rubbed his nose between them, planting a little kiss above her heart. "This is my first time with a girl," he confessed.  
  
"I thought as much," Frankie said, stroking his curls. "But you're doing fine so -"  
  
Sören drew a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.  
  
"Far." Frankie's breath hitched and she shuddered. "Oh god _yes._"  
  
Sören spent a long time on her breasts, lapping and suckling the nipples, teasing them with the edge of his teeth. His fingers played with one while his mouth feasted on the other, and his cock throbbed at the sight of her nipples swollen and glistening, the sounds Frankie made as he loved her.  
  
And then he kissed up from the middle of her breasts, up her neck, to her mouth again, and rasped, "I want to taste you."  
  
He pulled Frankie forward, with her giggling as she straddled his shoulders, lifting up the skirt of her nightgown. He moaned at the sight of her flaming red bush, full and luxurious. His cock twinged even more as she climbed over his face and he saw the vertical clitoral hood piercing. "Fuck, that's hot," he said.  
  
"It makes me super sensitive."  
  
"Good, because I want to make you come as much as you can stand it."  
  
With that he took his first taste - she was already dripping wet, her juices more of a thick cream like a man's cum. He groaned into her, idly stroking himself through the ridiculous thong she gifted him, as he lapped away. He'd watched some lesbian porn made by women for women in anticipation of making love to her, wanting to know what to do, but it seemed more intuitive than he thought - the clit was like a tiny cock. He sucked it and she howled, grabbing his curls.  
  
"Oh, fuck, yes, _yes_..."  
  
"Oh, _elskan._" He sipped her cream. "You taste so good." She tasted sweet.  
  
Soon she was riding his face as he sucked her clit, slurping away at the juices that flowed. Kissed and sucked, taking a few teasing licks here and there, especially when he teased around the clit rather than on it directly, which drove her wild. It didn't take long for her to have her first climax as he sucked on her and she fucked his mouth, with her throwing her head back and crying out "Sören, _Sören,_ oh god, _yes_."  
  
He wanted more, and so did she. He ate her and ate her, making her come again and again. He loved feeling and watching her contract with orgasm, her cream gushing. His entire face was wet from her, down to his throat, even some of his chest. At some point Frankie took off her nightgown and was just buck naked, and he ran his hands over her as he ate her, wanting her to feel the love in his touch, his _acceptance_, finding her beautiful as she was.  
  
She at last climbed down from his face and lay next to him, and he let her recover for a moment before kissing her. "I loved doing that to you," he said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"You eat pussy like a lesbian."  
  
Sören laughed. "I take that as a compliment."  
  
"It is." Frankie rubbed the bulge in his thong. "But now I want that cock of yours in me." She jingled the bells on the thong.  
  
Sören laughed harder. "We'll get there. I want to make this good for you." He stroked her face. "I love you, and I want to make love to you."  
  
They kissed. "That's what you've been doing." Frankie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean... _really_ make love." He started kissing her neck. "You're so beautiful." He kissed down to her breasts, and as he drew a nipple into his mouth he rubbed her soft, thick belly in slow, lazy circles.  
  
"Mmmm. It's still so surreal to have anyone call me beautiful." Frankie winced. "All those people calling me fat growing up..."  
  
"You're Rubenesque."  
  
"...I am not a sandwich, you cunt."  
  
Sören laughed so hard he snorted and then he shook his head. "Not the corned beef sandwich. The painter. Rubens. He painted women who look like you." Sören's voice was husky as he said, "I want to paint you."  
  
"You already did, once..."  
  
"No, I mean. I want to paint you naked. An erotic painting. If that's all right with you. I don't want you to feel objectified..."  
  
"Will you be in the painting with me?" Frankie's eyes were hopeful.  
  
"If you want me to be."  
  
"Then that's OK with me." Frankie sucked his lower lip into her mouth and nibbled on it. "I like the idea of us being naked together in a painting, actually."  
  
"Mmm, me too." Sören lapped her nipple. "A testament of how we feel about each other."  
  
"Right now I just feel horny, Sören. I want you to fuck the shit out of me."  
  
Sören laughed. His fingers strayed between her legs. "Soon."  
  
He took his time, kissing her breasts some more, kissing and licking over her thick belly and thighs, nibbling, knowing he'd leave marks. His tongue teased her clit with his fingers inside her, and then his fingers stroked her clit with his tongue inside her until she was grabbing his curls hard, tugging them, and screamed, "FUCKING FUCK ME NOW, YOU FUCKING TEASE..."  
  
Sören gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, _all right._ If you _insist._" He pressed the back of his hand against his forehead.  
  
Frankie _shoved_ him onto his back, a feral look in her eyes. Frankie slid up to Sören's waist, and Sören watched with a grin on his face as Frankie took the top band of the thong between her teeth and began pulling it down with her teeth. His hard cock - leaking copious amounts of precum - sprang free, and Frankie let out a moan at the sight of it, continuing to pull the HO HO HO thong down Sören's legs with her teeth, making the bells jingle. By the time the thong was down to Sören's calves, he and Frankie were both in hysterics from the constant jingling of the bells.  
  
"This isn't exactly how tearing off knickers with your teeth goes in porn," Sören said.  
  
"No, but neither is two people like us being fucking idiots about each other for years."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"Er, so do you." Frankie reached out to pat Sören's cock, which leapt in response as if to nod at her. Frankie had another gigglefit, wheezing, and Sören laughed too.  
  
He stopped laughing when Frankie pulled the thong off with her hand and threw it on the floor. "There," she said, and climbed back over him. Sören's hands guided her hips as she straddled him, and they both moaned together as she impaled herself on him and he felt the sweet drenched velvet of her wrap around him for the first time. The sight of her thick pink labia kissing his cock was almost more than he could bear, the madness of desire intensifying as she began to ride him and he watched his cock plunge in and out of her, the beautiful flower of her welcoming him over and over, slicking his length with her cream.  
  
He'd always thought that first time inside her would be slow and sensual, but they _wanted_ too much, and so it was that Frankie rode him like he was a wild bull, breasts bouncing deliciously. He leaned up to kiss her nipples, claim her mouth with his as their pierced nipples rubbed together, teasing them both. She made inhuman noises as his fingers reached to play with her clit, and when she climaxed, clenching and pulsing around him, he gave in to his own orgasm, shouting her name as he spent into her.  
  
She collapsed onto him and he held her tight, petting and rocking her as they came down from their climax. When she picked her head up and kissed him again he felt his cock stirring back to life, and she was ready to go again, riding him more slowly this time. His hands slid over her, worshiping her body, and then she leaned down and she was in his arms, the two of them kissing again and again, whispering "I love you" between kisses. He stroked her face with one hand and teased her clit with the other, bringing her off again, and his second orgasm was more powerful than the first, an endless pulse of love.  
  
They snuggled up together and took a nap, and Sören woke up with his stomach growling. He called room service, and threw a sheet over them when it arrived. It was all finger food, and they fed each other like lovers, giggling for no reason, at last kissing when it was all gone. Frankie started rubbing against him, wanting to go again.  
  
When he was ready, he was about to ask her how she wanted it, and before he could get the question out she was on all fours. He took her from behind, reaching around to play with her clit, and she rocked her hips against him, fucking herself on his cock, fisting the sheets white-knuckled as she cried out "more, more, fuck me hard, harder, _more_." He held nothing back, giving into deep, primal lust, burning hotter as her ass jiggled, and the slap of their flesh and wet suctioning sound of their fuck was almost as loud as her cries and his grunts and groans. The bed shook, and Sören and Frankie broke out in a sweat. The room smelled like sex. Sören never wanted to stop, drowning in sensation, but when Frankie contracted around him again it was too much and he came hard, throwing back his head and crying out as her inner muscles pulsed and pulsed, milking him for all he was worth.  
  
She wanted it again. He grabbed her hair this time as she drove into her, slapped her ass. "You are such a naughty girl, wanting this much," he growled.  
  
She loved that. "Oh god, Sören, more..."  
  
"You like it a little rough, don't you?" He slapped her ass again.  
  
"God, yes."  
  
"And you like it when I turn the tables and take charge, too."  
  
"More... oh fuck, more..."  
  
He rubbed her clit hard, vicious, and she bucked against his hand, panting "yes, yes, like that, don't stop..." and he drove into her even harder, completely lost in the lust for her body, the need to please the woman he loved, the need to mate, the need to _fuck_. He loved how shamelessly wanton they both were, not caring if the entire hotel heard them, and indeed he wanted everyone to hear them together, wanted the world to know she was his and he was hers. Even as they had others, they were lovers now...  
  
_...beloved._ Sören closed his eyes for a moment, seeing Fëanor comfort his sister Lalwen, sharing the sin that he'd known with Fingolfin. And what sweet sin it was, a lifetime of pent-up feelings no longer denied, the fire of their blood calling to fire, because the House of Finwë were as gods and not even the Valar could get in the way of those who were made for each other, as meant to be as the tides of the sun and moon. Lalwen was here now, coming for him again, and he erupted into her, volcanic, the two burning together.  
  
He heard her sob. He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her side, pulled her close. "You OK?" He pouted, stroking her face. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Oh god no. I'm crying because that was..." She shivered. "Sometimes a really good orgasm makes me cry."  
  
"I get it. Me too."  
  
"And..." Frankie stroked his face too. "I... remembered."  
  
"It wasn't just me, just now."  
  
She shook her head. "Fëanáro," she husked.  
  
He kissed her hard. "Írimë. Lalwen."  
  
"Don't die again this time, OK?"  
  
Sören laughed - though it was a sad laugh - and he shook his head. "I'm a lot harder to kill, now."  
  
"I know. But you were like that last time, too, and." She gestured to him.  
  
"Jæja, I..." Sören sighed, not wanting to think about his death, or the old days and the home and the life he could never go back to. "I'll try."  
  
"Sören. I know you're planning on doing some crazy shit, eventually. Like... fighting gods, because of what they did to us. But don't do it alone."  
  
Sören just kissed her forehead, not wanting to think about that either. "I have a Silmaril now." He hadn't told her since he'd found it in late November, as that wasn't the sort of thing one could casually discuss over the phone; their handler from MI6, Charlie, had been clear that they had to be careful what they discussed over phone lines and the Internet.  
  
"Oh really. Can I see it?"  
  
Sören playfully guided her hand to his balls, and then she swatted his ass. "That's not a Silmaril, you arse."  
  
"No, but it's still family jewels."  
  
Frankie facepalmed, heaving with laughter. "You fucking dork."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not." Frankie _bit_ his shoulder. "Arse."  
  
The bite made Sören's cock wake up again, and now Frankie's hand cupped it. "I think we ought to find something to do with that silly mouth of yours," she said.  
  
"Like what?" Sören grinned.  
  
They got into the sixty-nine position, and took each other's hands as they feasted. _All night,_ Frankie spoke into his mind. _We don't just have years to make up for, we have eons._  
  
Sören squeezed her hands. _Christmas came early, I guess._  
  
"Oh that reminds me." Frankie stopped sucking him, and Sören watched, his cock twinging with frustration as Frankie used the Force to unzip her backpack. A dark blue crocheted hat - shaped like an elf's hat, conical and trunk-like with a large jingle ball on the end - flew out and settled on his head. "There we go. Sex-_ay._"  
  
"That's the weirdest fetish ever, but OK."  
  
Frankie and Sören laughed until they snorted, and then Frankie took the hat off him and grabbed his curls. Sören resumed eating her, and Frankie took his cock back into her mouth.  
  
The snow continued falling outside, but here they had plenty of fire, that no Doom could extinguish.


End file.
